Broken Soul
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: The Ninja go through the last stages of puberty, but Zane senses something strange with Kai. When he sees what Kai does at night, he tries to convince the others to help him with his depression. Rated T because of minor language, depression, tears, and cutting. Also because I'm depressed and paranoid.
1. Last Stages

**Hi. :'3 This is a depression story, obviously about Kai, but I wanted to do this for a while. (Even _before_ I was depressed.)**

 **Takes place after Season 4. Contains brother fluff. Maybe. XP**

* * *

MONDAY

It was just a peaceful morning for everyone on the _Bounty_. Well, _almost_ everyone. The Ninja and Samurai were having breakfast, but Kai hadn't left his room. Until now. The team's beloved hot head stomped through the halls, a dark look on his face.

"Good morning, Kai." Nya greeted her brother.

"Stuff a sock in it, Exo." Nya jumped at Kai's words (and the door slamming hard). He had never spoke to her like that before. The others stared as Kai as he took out the milk carton.

"Oh Kai, let me get you a-" Before Zane could get a glass _and_ finish his sentence, Kai drank through the carton, then spat back into it. He squished it and threw it on the ground, leaving the kitchen and everyone surprised. Kai flipped onto the couch, flicking on the TV. He kept jamming his finger on the remote's buttons, the clicking sound harsh in the Ninja and Samurai's ears.

"Wow. I have no words." Jay said out of shock. "Is Kai late, or is he still going through puberty?"

"It seems that all of you need to go through the last stages of puberty." Zane scanned each of the male Ninja. "Your hormones may be different, but you all need just a little more time to finish these stages. Let us hope they are not so bad."

TUESDAY

Cole walked to the living room where Kai was. The Ninja of Earth carried a black notebook and was wearing black... a _lot_ more black than usual. Zane greeted his brothers.

"Good morning-"

"Shut up, Mr. Roboto." Kai called out over his shoulder.

"Hi. Just let me have some quiet." Cole bent over his notebook and began to write whatever he had in his head onto paper. Jay walked in.

"Hey emo. What'cha writing?" Cole stood up and whacked his notebook across Jay's face. He clutched it so hard, his knuckles turned white, although it wasn't noticeable seeing how pale Cole's skin was.

"I. Am not. An emo. Now shut. Up." Cole sat down again, and scribbled away angrily on his paper, breaking his lead.

"Two down, two to go." Nya yelled out.

WEDNESDAY

"Hey, where's Lloyd?" Jay noticed that Lloyd was nowhere. Cole had just gotten a small tattoo that said, " _I DARE YOU TO MESS WITH ME_ " on his left arm. Right on cue, Lloyd walked in, but he kept saying "ow". Zane, Wu, Misako, Jay and Nya now know why.

"LLOYD! Why did you get piercings?!"

"You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't have. Now shut up old man, I want to watch something." Lloyd ripped the remote out of Kai's hand. Jay let out a soft "ooh".

"Excuse me, _what_ did you just do Greenie?"

"I took the remote. You can't tell me what to do. Now get the hell out of my face." But Kai didn't. Instead, he stuck out his fist across Lloyd's jaw. "Ow! It still hurts! Oh, you're on now!" Lloyd body slammed into Kai, both Ninja started wrestling.

THURSDAY

"Oh Zane, at least you and Jay are okay."

"Hey Nya, I'm breaking up with you."

"I love you- What?" Jay walked past the Samurai and the Nindroid, holding his phone close to his face. "Jay, what do you mean?"

"I found another girl. She's really cute, and she ain't crappy. Sorry Nya. I know you thought we had something, but we never did." Jay shrugged and walked away, chatting on his phone. Nya stuttered, and leaned against Zane.

"Why Jay?" Zane let out a soft sigh.

"And they are all going through it."

FRIDAY

"OUCH! Why did I choose to get piecrings?!"

"Hey, at least you didn't get a tattoo like me! This hurts like hell!"

"Nya! Come back to me! I never liked that phone chick anyway! She will never be as cute as you!"

"..." Each of the Ninja were complaining about what they had done when they went through their last stages. All except Kai. He still wore darker clothing and his arms were crossed. He still smiled, but it was obvious it was fake.

"Kai, are you okay?" Zane was concerned for his brothers, but more for Kai. He sensed something off inside Kai.

"Yeah Zane, don't worry. I'm fine."

* * *

While the Ninja slept, Zane had only left the kitchen when he heard it. A soft sniffling sound in the bedroom that the Ninja still shared. Sensei Wu was soon going to give them new rooms of their own. Zane tried to look to see what was the source of the sound. He heard another, only slightly louder. It seemed to come from the Fire Ninja. Zane looked over to Kai's bunk and saw what he never imagined before.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! My depression story! ;)**

 **So, can you guess what Zane saw? It's an obvious cliffhanger. XP**

 **Most of them just made really bad decisions. X)**

 **P.S., if you want to know what explains me a lot, listen to Bullet by Hollywood Undead. It's catchy and awesome. :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	2. Soft Cries

**Hey everyone! ;)**

 **StoryWriter2003: No, don't blame yourself. With my luck on YouTube, I would have found Bullet anyway. :P**

 **Flamegoesupguren: Thanks. :')**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Wow, I have power. XD Glad you liked it. ;)**

 **Oceangirl246: MWUAHAHAHA! XD**

 **Golden Phoenix 1232: Cool OC. :)**

 **Windy: Hope you're doing better! I was until I heard what my dad said about something being wrong with me. D"X**

 **Okay, I am so surprised right now! Are you people using Neuro? Because all your guesses are super close that I thought this:**

 **"Oh my gosh. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND COMPUTER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" XD I overreacted. XD**

* * *

Zane's mouth was ajar when he saw words carved into the wall, and Kai... crying. Crap... And what was worse is that he was holding a picture with four people and his wrists were covered in scars. Some were old, but most were freshly cut in.

"W-why? Why did you leave m-me? Is there something wrong with me?" Kai continued sobbing and clutched on the picture harder. Zane quietly triedto leave Kai peacefully, but stepped on a creaky floor board. He tripped on his own feet and leapt into bed just in the nick of time. Kai turned around and rubbed his eyes. Zane could see that Kai's eyes were red from continuous crying and he trembled from his sobs. What was worse was that there were burn marks where his tears slid down. Kai left his bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom. Zane watched him leave, but decided to stay away. Maybe for tomorrow night he would follow...

* * *

The next morning was the regular day, until Zane and Kai came in. Kai kept yawning and rubbing his still slightly red eyes from lack of sleep, while Zane kept glancing at Kai when he wasn't looking. Of course, Kai still caught Zane staring at him. Kai sniffed.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, Zane?" Everything went quiet after that. Cole dropped his spoon on the floor and continued staring, just like the others. "Stop staring at me like I'm shit!"

* * *

 ***sigh* So short and so late.**

 **I am really sorry everyone. I somehow didn't have enough time to update anything. D'X But it is the weekend! XD**

 **Yep, I cuss so much now. XP Also, today my mom went to my school to recieve a present for our family from our school's Giving Tree program and I got my own present, too! :D**

 **Later guys! Hope I update soon! ;)**

 **-KGF**


	3. Their Backstory

**Okay, I'm back. :3**

 **Ninja Pony: I'm sorry! I guess I must've missed it. :(**

 **u luv kai: Aww, thanks! Wow, seriously? You really do like my stories! Another splash to the ocean of amazing reviewers! ;D**

 **ZaneisAWESOME345: Meow. :3 XD**

 **Now, I had a old plot that I gave up a long time ago, but since it will only work with this story, I'm bringing it back. :)**

* * *

"What. Was. _That_? And was Kai crying?" Lloyd spoke up after the incident. It was all strange since Kai never cries.

"Oh no. It's happening again."

"Wait, _what's_ happening again, Nya?"

Nya sighed and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "When our parents died, Kai was only 13. We had to go to an orphanage for one year and we brought along our belongings. One of them was Kai's recorder. It just one day appeared next to him after a fire that burned down our house. The fire department brought Kai and I with them and our parents were in the hospital. During our stay, Kai broke his leg and I broke my arm because someone tried to kill us and tried doing it at once by setting our house on fire. The recorder has... Well, I'm not sure because Kai won't let me listen to it. He said I can hear it 'when I'm older'. Our parents passed and we went back home. The same killer sent our house on fire again. I got knocked out when I fell down the stairs. When I woke up, I was by the rocks. At first I thought Kai carried me, despite the fact he was injured and was still on his splint, with all his cuts and right arm nearly severed off. But then I saw someone unnaturally tall carrying him. Kai had his left arm up and right arm dangling. I couldn't see the person's face, but I saw a tuxedo and pale skin. He dropped Kai's recorder next to him and woke him up. We haven't seen that man in a long time. Then we saw another person run out of our house. He held a knife, wore a bloodstained white hoodie, black hair, extremely pale skin, and an unnatural smile. He stared at me and he mouthed three words: 'Go to sleep'. Kai held me and the firemen came again, but this time with an authority. Unfortunately, the elder had to be 14 and up to stay home alone. We went to an orphanage for one year and everything was fine. Everyone accepted us and even the fact that Kai was a flaming human torch. Then one week Kai went through the same stage he just went through this week. On Sunday, the caretaker, Jamie, had enough of Kai's attitude and yelled at him. Kai screamed back and this is the last thing I heard: 'Well, what do you want from me?!' Kai screamed and Jamie kept yelling. 'Don't turn your back on me, young man! What do you want from me!?' And Kai turned around with tears in his eyes. 'MY MOM!' He slammed the door at Jamie's face. For a while she went in and then finally came out with Kai, holding his recorder. Turned out, he lost it and can't go to sleep without hearing whatever-it-is. He probably lost something again." Nya looked from face to face, each looking at her with disbelief.

"Wow. I think that's the most you've ever talked."

"I have something to say. I have a reason why I was looking at Kai." Zane spoke up and in an instant the others crowded around him. "Last night, I heard Kai crying."

* * *

 **Wow. Who knew Nya was a blabbermouth? XD**

 **I changed the cover image. Can anyone guess who the two people were? X)**

 **That whole plot was old, but I had to bring it up. :3**

 **Hope you like! ^_^ Zane explains. Hey, that almost rhymes! XD**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	4. Flashback

**Okay, yes I'm late. XP Well, we'll finally continue.**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Oops, sorry. I meant in the story, not the cover image. Although it is a cool picture. :) The two people were (A LOT of people got this right) Jeff the Killer and Slenderman! :D**

 **NwN Ninja Walker Ninja: I love Creepypasta! :D I got into it in November. :) I get how Slenderman can be called Mr. Fuzzy Screen; he messes up technology. :)**

 **Lalaloo: I WILL TRY! And if I somehow can't fit Sally in, well she'll be with me. Say "Hi", Sally! Sally: Hi! :D**

 **ALookIntoMyWorld: I have a good idea on where to lead. ;)**

 **Okay, let's continue! :D**

* * *

"Zane, are you sure that was my brother? I haven't seen him cry since our parents died," Nya stared into the Nindroid's eyes, trying to read what he was thinking.

"I saw him. I also saw a knife in his hands, his wrists bloodied. I think Kai may be going through depression."

* * *

Kai slammed his now frail body onto his bunk.

 _Why were they looking at me like that? Why do they have to get in my business? They haven't felt what I felt... Seen what I've seen..._

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Nya, wait!" Kai tried racing down the stair to catch his 11 year old siste, but all he caught was air. Nya's head banged against the floor. Kai tried to jump to the floor, but his cuts on his legs and his sore muscles begged him not to. At the top of the stairs, where the fire had started yet again, a man with a blood stained white hoodie stood. His singed brown to black hair went past his shoulders, but the real surprise was his face. Deformed and bleached to a white tone with skin that felt like leather, his eyes ringed with black where the eyelids were burned, and his smile. Carved in permanently, the man tilted his head, holding the knife. His raspy voice rang into Kai's ears._

 _"Aww, why run off? Don't you want you and your sister to finally go to sleep, with your parents?" As he spoke, the man slowly stepped down the stairs towards Kai, forcing Kai to step down as well. At the same time, tendrils opened a window close to Nya, and ever so gently carried her through._

 _"You- you bastard! You are a monster! Why would you kill innocent people?"_

 _"Oh, well that's easy. People don't think I'm beautiful, and so they are a waste of human flesh. Like your parents. Now they are gone... and soon you will be too... if you go to sleep!" The man lept at Kai, slashing his knife, trying to jab him anywhere that was lethal to Kai. The knife slit across Kai's neck, blood spurting through. Then, as if by a miracle, the tendrils that carried Nya away from danger whipped the man away. More tendrils came and carried Kai out._

 _Outside, away from the fire, Kai tried looking up to his savior, without causing so much agonizing pain. He couldn't see his face, but it was a tall man in a black suit. Kai shuddered, bringing his left hand to his mouth. His arm was covered in cuts and blood and he couldn't warm it up. It was as if his whole body was so cold, it had numbed itself to feel as minimal pain as possible. Then... Kai blacked out._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Kai sobbed, feeling the deep, angry red scar across his throat. He felt the fresh scars on his wrists. Finally, he felt his chest. Yes, there were scars from the deep jabs from Jeff's knife- the name of the man Kai had later learned- where they almost reached his heart, but there was something that had always hung from Kai's neck as a reminder of his family. A golden trinket that Kai treasured maybe a little more than his own sister. A trinket he never took off that somehow went missing. A golden locket shaped as a heart. Kai had lost it.

* * *

 **Woof, that was an emotional chapter. :( Poor Kai. I keep torturing him with this!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and tell me how you felt about this chapter!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	5. He Came Back

**Oh boy. No introduction now; just story. In 3... 2... 1!...**

* * *

Staying up at night with a knife in your hands, scars covering your limbs and tears sliding down your cheeks. Yep, that's Kai. Spending another whole night staring at the wall where pictures he so wanted to burn but didn't want to forget his family were taped, waiting for his brothers, teacher and sister to fall asleep so he could listen to the voices he oh, so wanted to hear in the present was too much.

Kai started to leave the _Bounty_ when he heard a little girl's voice that he knew very well. She always asked Kai to play with her and he always did...

* * *

 _"Sally, get back here!"_

 _"You're going to have to catch me!" The little ghost girl ran across the front yard, doing her best to stay away from Kai. Her small feet quietly glided through the wet grass from the morning's rain. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock. She didn't yell, though. She couldn't feel much pain. Even so, Kai ran towards the eight-year-old and picked her up from her armpits._

 _"Are you okay, Sally?" The teenager frisked the younger child on her legs and her head- mostly her head. "You aren't bleeding again, are you?"_

 _"Kai, I'm fine! C'mon, let's race!" Sally wriggled out of Kai's grasp and jumped up with a twirl. The male shook his head gently. A frown creased Sally's forehead. "Why not?"_

 _Kai pointed up towards the sky. "It'll start raining soon. I don't want you to fall over again. Let's go inside instead."_

* * *

Kai walked faster in the empty streets of New Ninjago City, hoping to avoid the little girl. And hopefully the bastard and the Operator.

"Kai, come back! I want to play with you!" Kai scrunched up his face, trying to block out the now annoying voice. "Kai, please! Wait!" A small hand grabbed Kai's rough, scarred hand. Sharp, green-flecked amber eyes turned around as a tear traced a path down high cheekbones and looked down to an eight-year-old girl with long brown hair matted with dirt and blood. Her pink dress was tattered and dirty, and her arms and legs were covered with mud, blood, and small cuts. "Kai, play with me. I'm lonely." Large, sparkling green eyes looked up into tear-filled ones.

"Sally, leave me alone. And tell Operator and the bastard to stay away. Especially the bastard." It didn't matter to the Master of Fire is practically yelling at a once innocent child. He just wanted to leave. Turning away, he began to run,blood dripping down his arms and legs. It had begun to rain, and the liquid stung his wounds severely, actually feeling like there was salt falling instead of water. At least they wouldn't get infected. Kai began to sing a song in Romaji about insanity, which for some reason calmed him down. Voices swam through his head, but the one he heard now was from the outside world.

"Hey, kid. Long time no see. And what I _see_ is the boy who has the power of what killed his family."

* * *

 **I don't know why the ending of this chapter took so long for me to come up with. This has been sitting here for months, begging "Help me! I must be completed!"**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **-KGF**


	6. Finally Found

**Ooh, am I doing good? I hope so**.

* * *

"Damn it."

"Nya, what the hell are we even looking for?!"

"I don't know, but maybe if you shut those flapping pieces of flesh for once, maybe you could actually be a useful part of this team!"

Silence.

Then a choked sob.

"Jay? Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it! I'm just really worried for my brother right now." Getting down from her step stool, the Water kunoichi* hugged her boyfriend, wiping away a giant pearl-like tear.

"Nya, I suggest you go lie in bed for a while. A nap might be necessary for you right now," Zane stated, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess that's good," Nya mumbled, spaced out. She left the spare closet and turned left to her room.

"You guys, I'm really worried for Nya. I mean, Kai has been acting weird lately and that's when the line's already been crossed. Whatever these two need, we _have_ to get it for them," Cole stated, moving several empty boxes, waiting for the dust to settle back down.

"You're right. I would hate to see the Ninja I looked up to so often when I was a kid, and even now, be so down." The young Green Ninja moved several items before something gold caught his eye. "Huh, what's this?" Grabbing the object, Lloyd could tell there was a chain attached to it. He clasped it in his hands.

"What'd you find, Lloyd? May I see?" Hand held out, Zane patiently waited for Lloyd to make up his mind. Finally, he let the gold object fall from his hand to the titanium palm.

Holding out in front of him, while a little worn down with age, was a shiny, gold locket with the letter _S_ carved into it in such a fancy and delicate way. Careful not to break the hinges, Zane opened the locket, which took on a distinctive shape of a heart.

Inside the locket, a worn picture, of four people who clearly had the picture taken long ago. Yet the four Ninja remaining in the closet could tell who each person was: Nya as a toddler, Kai with a gap toothed grin, and two adults who had given the young children their inherent looks and personalities: their parents.

* * *

 **Wow, that was bad. Well, I am writing this at midnight. XP**

 **So, yeah. I think I'm starting to come back. Let's see if I can keep up with my works!**

 ***- Just so you know, this is a female ninja. :3**

 **-KGF**


	7. Such A Small Thing

"Leave me alone, you piece of shit."

A foul grin widened even further at the Elemental Master of Fire's misery. "Aw, what's wrong? Still can't handle that family pain?"

"I swear to fucking Christ, I will burn you so bad, you'll be placed in your rightful spot in hell!" Kai held up a fist of flames to help accentuate his statement. The bastard only smiled.

"C'mon, I thought you were strong. I can't believe you would actually resort to something like _this_."

"Well, at least I never purposely killed my own family and innocent people because I try to believe I'm a beautiful model and not a deformed freak, all out in cold blood!" Clutching his fist tighter, the fire grew white with ire, as did Kai's knuckles. Pulling out his knife, Jeff growled.

"You take that back now!"

"No! You deserve worse than hell, just like your family deserved a better son! So why don't you do everyone a favor and go jump off a cliff?"

"Why don't _you_ go pour gasoline over your body and die from your own power?"

That did it.

Yanking the knife out of Jeff's hand, ignoring the slices in his palm, Kai began to literally stab Jeff in the back, all while kneeing him in the gut. The bastard just cackled. Gripping the Ninja's thigh, Jeff began to claw at him.

Watching from a distance, the young girl hid behind a lamppost, hugging close to it.

Finally, after an eventful tussle, Kai threw the killer away and began to run, ignoring Sally as he sped by. The rain made it harder to see, but eventually, Kai found the _Bounty_.

The first place he went to was the kitchen. Only now did he realize how hungry he was. Currently, he was craving a piece of Cole's chocolate cake. It won't make a difference; he has, like, five different cakes.

Bwfore he could open the refrigerator door, Kai noticed a small card. Lying next to it was a locket.

His mother's locket.

 _His_ locket.

Picking it up, Kai traced his bloody finger over the delicate _S._ Tears began to escape his eyes once more, and this time, without caring who walked in, he let them fall.

How could such a small item mean so much to him?

* * *

 **Aww.**


	8. Young Visitor

That night, Kai slept peacefully. Zane watched him with a smile. But he still worried. What will become of his friend? His brother? Will he be okay? And why would he always leave late in the night? Was he a part of something that could potentially kill him? Hopefully not.

The next day, the Fire Ninja was noticeably happier than previous days. He cracked that classic smirk of his, and it honestly made everyone else feel far better that day. Still, later that day, he left for seven hours. Now Nya was scared, as were the others? What is going on with her brother? And why does he always come back with new injuries?

* * *

They were answered five days later.

A soft knock was heard at the _Bounty's_ door. Jay opened the door, and there stood an eight year old girl with a pink dress and a teddy bear. She had the largest green eyes with beautiful, but matted brown curls. She had dried blood all over her face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine, Mr. Walker. I want to talk to Nya though, please!" Even though he tried, Jay just could not say no. He led the little girl to Nya's bedroom door and left. Sally rasped her hand against the metal. It opened almost immediately. "Nya!"

The Water Ninja was shocked. "Wha- Who are _you_?!"

"I'm Sally. Your brother knows me! And you should, too! We met at the foster home!"

"The... foster- Oh my God. It's you! I thought you would be... _older_." She cocked her head to the side. "At least you'd be twelve."

"Oh, I would be if I were still alive." Sally was far too happy saying that.

"Wait... _YOU'RE WHAT?!_ "

* * *

 __ **Ayyyyyyyyy!**


End file.
